The Sharpest Lives
by EvanaElf
Summary: Carter is just a dress designer, living carefree with her friends. But what will happen when a seemingly harmless guy, turns out to be more than originally thought? Could a glass shoe really change her life? Rated T to be safe.


**You should first off that this isn't taking place in present times, or past; just kind of fantasy. That would explain the dresses, technology, and songs. Hope you enjoy, and I'm always open to helpful critique and comments!**

**Also, ages. Ezina is 21, and both Carter and Rowan are 18. **

**Carter POV**

"How many times do I have to say no?" I replied with a smile as I rummaged through my bag.

"But I'm perfectly datable." Rowan protested sarcastically, running his fingers through his dark hair. He was walking backwards so he could face me as I walked up to the small shop, still digging through my bag. It held about everything I could ever need, and yet I could never find what I was looking for.

"And I bet I'm the twelfth girl you've asked this week, Roy."

"Nope, you're special."

"Oh, lucky me." I smiled at him as I took out the key, jingling it around. When it came time to open the door, I simply wanted to bang my head against the creaking wood. "Anyways, see you for lunch?" I asked absently as I worked on opening the heavy, wooden door, kicking it for good measure.

"Sure."

"And don't be late. I only have half an hour break." I stood back and sighed with relief as the door flew open.

"When am I ever late?" Rowan smirked as he started to walk away.

I watched as he left before getting back to my daily routine. I pulled the window open to let in some light, for the place was darker then a cave without it, and started to brush off the table to make room.

When the back door creaked open, I watched as the queen came running down the steps, barely avoiding the beam that everyone knocked into. I went to bow, but she grabbed me in an embrace instead.

"What have I told you, stop bowing. It may be the rules, but I'm the queen and what I say goes." She smiled as she pulled away. Ezina was not what one would call a proper queen, but she hardly cared of anyone's opinion about that. She was only twenty one, becoming queen only because of her parents' deaths. She had many suitors, but refused all of them. She was also quite lively, and would rather be a commoner like me than a queen. Because of this, many frowned upon her, not seeing her to be a fit ruler. I thought she was amazing, but I'm sure everyone says that about their friends.

"Want to see your dress?" I asked her, pulling out my notebook. It was old, and overstuffed with sketches of outfits I had designed. I flipped through the pages until I came to Ezina's dress.

"Oh, that stupid ball. Your designs are amazing, but I hate all of those dances. I'm expected to talk, dance, eat, and act just the way they want me too." She pouted. Her face quickly lit up right after, though, and I could tell she had an idea. "A masquerade ball."

"Yes, I designed your mask too. It's almost done, I-"

"No, no. I mean, I could take you with me, and if you were in a nicer dress, no one would ever know. The ball would be fun for a change!" Ezina snatched my notebook before I could even react.

"Hey!" I reached out to grab the book, but she was already flipping through the pages.

"We need a design for you, and I know you don't show me everything in here." Ezina was a few inches taller than me, making her 5' 7", and merely had to hold the book out of my reach. "Ah ha!" She called as she stopped on a page. I backed off, wanting to see the one she'd chosen for me.

"Where are we-" I asked as I stared at the dress. "There's no way we'll…" I stared at the two designs for us, knowing I'd never be able to make both in time.

"I'm _queen, _remember? I can get a team to help make them."

"I simply nodded, wondering what a ball was really like. All of the gowns, some of my own making, as they twirled around the glossy floor. I'd never been to one before, and could only imagine what beauty it would hold.

"I'll do it." I nodded along with my statement, already planning out every piece of the dress in mind. It'd be perfect.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As Ezina walked down the steps into the ballroom, she couldn't help but love her dress. It was sleeveless, and tighter at the top to hug her curves. The skirt was draped beautifully, shorter in front and longer in the back, sweeping against the floor elegantly. But best of all; it was silver. The metallic fabric caught the light in the ballroom, reflecting the colors throughout the dress like ripples in water. Her dark hair was curled, and fell down her back. Ezina preferred it that way; free and loose.

She took a look at her friends and dress designer; Carter. She was equally beautiful in her own dress, the one Ezina had picked out. It was a sleeveless black dress, with a fitted black leather top that had a zipper and brass accents. The bottom was feathered out with layers, short in the front and spreading out at her feet in the back in black. Her arms were covered in fingerless black gloves that ran up to her elbows in leather. In other words, steampunk inspired. Carter's dark auburn hair was side-swept in waves against her shoulders, and her fingers gently held their masks.

"Here you go." Carter handed Ezina her mask, fastening on her own. Ezina's was one that covered the top half of her face, made with silver and purple. The left held a silver butterfly wing with designs twisting through in metal, purple and glass gems decorating the wing. The right was more of a normal mask, a silver tinted copper with purple designs. Placing it on, Ezina turned to see Carter's own mask.

Carter's was one that cover the right side of her face, minus the nose, and away from her hair. It was made in brass with designs to look like gears, keys, and clocks.

"You did an amazing job." Ezina commented, twirling a little in her dress. After the small exchange, Ezina walked over to the announcer, telling him their names.

"Ezina Bri Hollens, the Queen, along with Carter Elea Sommers." His deep voice announced. The two descended the steps as others had their own names called out, many being royal family from other kingdoms or nobility.

"I thought we weren't using my real name." Carter whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, well who cares? I'm sure no one knows everyone in here, just pretend you're nobility." Ezina replied with a smile. Carter nodded in reply, holding her chin high. "Now you've got it." Ezina told her. "Just act a little snobbier." They both laughed at that as they made the way through the room.

"What's this ball for, again?" Carter asked after a moment.

"I'm not quite sure, but I do know these royal folks love a good party." Ezina replied before an older man walked up with who Carter assumed was his wife.

"Hello, Ezina. Nice to see you're doing well. And who is your friend? I don't believe we've met." The woman said, turning to Carter.

"Nice to see you, as always, Melina." Ezina replied to the older woman. "And this is my friend, Carter Elea Sommers."

"Nice to meet you." Carter curtsied to Melina.

"Oh, no need for that dear. And very creative costumes, very lovely." Carter smiled at the comment, especially since the lady was wearing a very beautiful dress herself, her blonde hair tied up perfectly. She must be either very stylish, very rich, or both. Carter though to herself.

"Well, so you around." Melina dismissed herself, taking her husband's hand. The man hadn't said a word to them, but the girls didn't mind much. He night went on like this for another hour or so; Carter and Ezina making jokes and enjoying themselves, and Ezina introducing Carter to all of her other friends and acquaintances. As the music started to pick up, they noticed a lot of people pairing up, going to dance with others. Many of the ones dancing were younger, though a few older couples joined them as well.

"Would you like to dance, M'lady?" Carter asked, holding her hand out to Ezina.

"Of course, why would I ever pass up a gentleman such as yourself?" She replied, taking her hand.

"Gentle_man?"_ Carter asked with a smile in mock anger. They both laughed before joining the others in the faster songs, singing along to the ones they knew, and just generally enjoying themselves.

A few men asked Ezina to dance, her turning everyone down, Carter had to butt in. "That was the _fifth _guy you turned down, aren't you ever gonna say yes? It's not like you're agreeing to marriage." She teased.

"Yeah, but I'm dancing with you." Ezina used as an excuse.

"Well I sure am not a hot guy. I'll be fine, you go enjoy yourself and we'll meet up between songs." Carter suggested.

"Really? Okay." Ezina gave her friend a quick hug before scampering off. "I won't forget you!" She called as she ran away with a smile, quickly finding a dance partner. Carter simply replied with a smirk, folding her arms.

A moment later she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to find another boy behind her, seemingly her age. He had tan skin and curly black hair, his eyes glittering with mischief. He was a little skinnier than the others, not showing much mussel.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll dance. Just so you know, I have two left feet." She replied with a smile, following him to the dance floor. Her ankle boots made it harder to dance, but it's not like she was very good to begin with.

"Well, it's a good thing I do too." He replied with a goofy grin, dancing along with her.

"So, I'm Carter. You?" Carter introduced herself, swaying to the music.

"The name's Theo." He replied. "Also, loving the steampunk."

"Thanks. Like the tie." Carter replied, seeing his pink tie.

"Hey, you can't go wrong with pink." Carter laughed a little in reply, feeling yet another tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw the queen behind her.

"Oh, hey. What happened to your dance partner?" Carter asked her friend.

"He said something about being late for a date? I don't dance with guys who are taken. Anyways, why are you still alone?"

"I'm not. Um, this is Theo-" Carter turned to introduce her friend to the boy she'd just met, but where he stood was now unoccupied space. "Oh. Well, I wasn't alone."

"Hmhm." Ezina smirked, only to have Carter reply with a roll of the eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm the queen!"

"And I thought you hated that title." Carter folder her arms, sticking her tongue out at Ezina.

"Oh, real mature." This of course was followed by the queen sticking her own tongue out, just to prove her point.

"Okay, I say we hit the snack bar." Ezina suggested. With Carter's nod of acceptance to the idea, Ezina was weaving her way through the crowd, most clearing a small path. With one last glance at here her dance partner had stood, Carter was surprised to find a glass shoe sitting there instead, sitting as if that spot on the floor was its own personal spot.

"A glass slipper? Who wears glass for shoes?" Carter mumbled to herself. With a call from her friend, she turned and headed to the snack bar, leaving the glass slipper to sit alone on the floor.


End file.
